


Stay with me

by Thevenominherwords



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bottom Steve Rogers, Drunk Sex, Drunk Steve Rogers, Endgame stucky, Feels, Gonna be sad, Heavy Angst, Humor, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Poor Tony, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony loves Steve, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevenominherwords/pseuds/Thevenominherwords
Summary: Tony and Steve have always had a certain electricity between them that no one could really deny, even if the relationship itself was rather rocky. Steve managed to get under his skin more than anyone else in this universe could, and Tony couldn't pin point why. When Steve eventually ends up in his bed, it goes straight to Tonys ego. After all, no one else can say they've had Captain America in the way that he has right? ...right?It was an assumption he was confident in until he got word of the winter soldier.Tony had thought Steve was a goodie-two-shoes.Tony had thought Steve was a virgin.Tony had thought Steve was a softie with a open heart.Tony had thought Steve was the one in danger of getting his heart broken.Tony had thought it would be Steve who would fall in love first.Tony had thought Steve would never hurt him.Tony had thought Steve would never leave.Tony had thought wrong.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Stay with me

Tony had been annoyingly attracted to Steve from the moment they had met. He was too good looking for his own good, but also a total pain in the ass. And he really managed to get under Tony's skin like no one else could. 

At first he had thought he'd lucked out. Given he had some major eye candy on his team. Natasha was a babe, Steve was a babe, and Thor was a babe. Clint was a babe. Hell even Bruce was a babe, in his own awkward, jumpy way. But as it would turn out, Natasha was a sneaky bitch, Thor was...just so...Thor, Clint was a smart ass, Bruce turned into a giant green monster and Steve was a tight-ass,, bossy, self righteous little boy scout. He was annoyed. And it only got worse when he couldn't shake whatever this thing was he had for Steve. Pepper had told him he seemed awful hung up on him, Tony denied it. Of course she knew, Pepper always knew. 

Tony's attraction to men was kept on the down low. He had a notorious playboy reputation with women, and he did his best to keep his bi-sexuality a semi-secret. It was still something he was coming to terms with. Always trying to pass his rare encounters with men off as alcohol inflicted...who knows. He genuinely preferred women anyway. But there was just something about Steve that really got to him. So he poked at him, and poked at him and poked at him until something happened. And oh boy did something happen.

They'd celebrated saving the world by getting drunk. Steve had insisted he couldn't, Thor dared him to test out that theory with his weird Asgardian brew. Steve got drunk off his ass, and it was hilarious. Tony found it much easier to poke at him when he was like this, he was much more reactive then usual. Of course Natasha and Clint caught on and dog pilled in on him with playful jabs and teasing. Bruce seemed to try and play peace keeper while Thor, missing the social cues as he often did, jumped to Steves defense. The two of them both equality confused as to the lingo being used and constantly looking to the other for guidance but only managing to confuse each-other more. It was cute, it really was. Steve was cute. Tony hated that. He hated that he couldn't figure out what he was feeling. Part of him was jealous of Steve, part of him was attracted to him. All parts were annoyed by him. 

Nat and Clint had passed out long ago, and Bruce seemed preoccupied by Thors drunken story telling. Not that he couldn't be though, the man was almost in his lap, his already questionable grasp on personal space seemingly gone. Bruce looked completely flustered. Tony had a inkling as to why. 

So it had just been he and Steve. He had been trying and failing to help the super solider get to bed, but the man was not exactly light and he was also walking like a giant toddler. Tony managed to plop him down onto his bed, scolding a giggle Steve for getting plastered. Just as he was about to leave, Steve pulled him down on top of him. Tony felt a strange feeling in his chest. Anxiety maybe? He didn't know. But it was as if time stood still as Steve looked up at him with hazy blue eyes. Steve had never looked at him this way before, so soft and fondly. Tony forgot how to breath. The super soilder smiled slightly, like the drunk dopey idiot he was, and ran a large hand through Tonys thick dark hair.

“you came back” he slurred. “Thought I lost you.”  
What was this beautiful idiot on about now?  
“I'm not going anywhere cap.” tony sighed, trying to calm his own beating heart down.  
Steve gave him a genuine smile at that, it was bright and pure and beautiful. Oh god was it beautiful.  
Maybe Tony was drunker than he had originally thought, because without hesitation he placed his lips on Steves. There was no thought of consequences, or rejection or things being awkward between them from now on. There was only Steve and his beautiful smile. 

Steve kissed him back. It was gentle and soft at first. But as two large arms wrapped themselves around his back, pulling him impossibly closer, it started to get rougher...and harder..and hotter.

He wasn't exactly sure how they'd gotten to this point, no words were exchanged between them. It was just pants and moans and kisses.  
Tony wondered if Steve was a virgin. He took it like a champ. Moaning and pushing himself back to meet Tonys thrusts. There was no one he couldn't be a virgin though. Tony had once said the word cock in front of him and he'd gasped and told on him to Fury. And he was tight as hell too. Guess he was a tight ass in more ways then one.  
Perhaps Asgardian alcohol also had an aphrodisiac effect, or maybe this was a part of Steve that existed since the beginning. A part that he hid well. It would make sense, he wasn't exactly from a time where being gay and getting fucked by men was excepted.  
Somehow though, this straight edge little boy scout, was the best sex Tony had ever had. And Tony has had a lot of sex. A lottt of sex.

Figured Steve would be cuddly after sex, he nuzzled himself up against Tony like he was a petite little woman instead of a giant man, Tony feared he may be crushed. But he wasn't exactly complaining. Steve reminded him of an over grown puppy, dopey and sweet. A golden retriever or something. 

“i looked for you...for so long.” Steves eyes were sliding shut.  
“hmm?” Tony murmured.  
“...love you..yy.” and just like that, he was gone.

...what? Love...you? Did he just..? did he? Tony couldn't breath. He just stared at the sleeping man in front of him in awe. Had he meant it? Had it just been drunk rambling. Had he meant as a friend, team mate, frenemy? Did he realize who he was talking too?  
Love you...yy  
love you yy  
yy  
Tony  
love you Tony

Tony decided he kind of like that. He kind of liked that a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if people still read about the couple much anymore but I'm kinda obsessed and have never been able to find the stony angst that my dark little heart has been craving. I'm so sorry tony, I love you. But stucky vs stony is just *chefs kiss*


End file.
